Agent Canada
by Xynostaph
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story. It's pure idiocy. Just saying.


**Author's notes:**

**This is for Renjetsuu, my darling little duckling! I hope she, and other people, enjoy this fic, because it was so stupid and hard to write I nearly died. I just…**

**THIS WAS HER IDEA**

**Go thank her**

**Honestly, im dissapointed in this... She wrote this wonderful KuroxFai piece, that made me burst out laughing, and in exchange, i give her this...**

**/headdesk**

**im so sorry, duckling! Bonne Justice will more than make up for this! I PROMISE!**

**/runs away dramatically**

* * *

><p>Canada had had it. He was beyond reasonable. He would have revenge!<p>

"No one will ignore me ever again… Ever again…" He chuckled darkly, lightning flashing behind him in a melodramatic way. His polar bear just stared at him, tilting its head ever so slightly to the left.

"Who are you again?"

"Canada…!" He whined, flinging himself onto the bed to cry once more before the meeting tomorrow. Because tomorrow, his plans would be fulfilled, and he wouldn't be ignored ever again.

-o-o-o-

"H-hey… America!"

America turned, looking around. Who called him?

"America!"

He turned once more, and finally found who had called him – Canada.

"Hey Bro!"

Canada smiled shyly, and then tugged on his sleeve.

"Why are you in your uniform?"

"Huh?" America said, looking down at his usual attire. He looked back up, Canada was in his original attire as well. "Why? You're wearing yours as well, bro!"

"Cause I knew you would forget. Today you're supposed to look like another country."

"Oh no! When was this? I don't remember talking' about this!" America cried. Canada smiled shyly, laughing.

"You did, America! It was a while ago, and I guess you maybe forgot...!" Canada explained, scratching his head.

America couldn't even begin to think of when he proposed this, but if everyone was doing it, then he had to as well! Seriously, how UNHEROICLY AWESOME would he be if he didn't do it but even Iggy did!

"Do you remember, America?"

"T-totally! Ahahahah! Don't even think I would forget my own awesome idea! Now let's go!" America cried, grabbing his brother and dragging him into the bathroom. Canada handed his brother his clothes, and quickly put on America's clothing. It was amazing how they were nearly the same size, especially with all the crap food his brother shoved down his throat on a daily basis.

"I'll go ahead to the meeting, come on in when you're done…!" Canada said.

"'Kay~!" America replied. Man, thank goodness his brother had changed with him! It would've ruined his rep of being amazing if everyone did it except for him!

-o-o-o-

Canada walked into the meeting room slowly, unsure if his plan would actually work. He took his normal seat and looked up to find Germany looking over him.

"Good morning America. You sure got here early today."

"Ah, y-yes…! I mean, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss anything!" Canada replied, grinning back at the tall blond. Germany looked slightly amazed, but then offered a small half-smile in return.

"Good to see you taking your duties seriously. If you'll excuse me." Germany said, walking back towards Italy, who was spouting some nonsense about Pasta and love. Canada never really understood him. He turned towards the window, his smile growing wider as he realized something.

He was seen!

He had someone actually notice him!

The feeling of not being invisible was just so…

"Amazing~"

"What is?"

Canada turned to see England and France standing nearby, both looking at him with mild interest. Canada offered them a smile, genuine, and laughed.

"I just think the weather is amazing today!"

"Ah, it is rather nice out…" England murmured his mind already on other things. France grinned and winked at Canada, before calling England some French derogatory term, causing their usual early morning fight to begin.

Good, no one knows!

"Now, I think it's time to begin our meeting!"

"Dudes! Hold on! The hero is here!"

Canada turned to see his brother, dressed as him, standing dramatically at the doorway. Oh no. They'll know! They'll find out! His plan! Ruined!

"Now, who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked around, talking amongst themselves and paying no attention to the dirty-blonde country nearby. America seemed confused as well. Why was no one dressed up? Wasn't it dress like a different country day?

"Hey! Dudes! Why am I the only one dressed up today?" America asked loudly. No one moved, obviously not paying attention to him. What was going on? Was it really dress like another country day?

"Hey? He~llo? Earth to people? Dudes, C'mon!" America yelled, his arms waving around frantically, to try and draw attention to himself. China, who happened to be nearby, shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Aiyaa! It feels like someone's watching me, aru!"

Japan nodded; his own face slightly pale.

"Perhaps a ghost haunts this place."

"D-d-d-don't say that, Nihon! I-I hate ghosts!" Italy stammered, gripping the side of Germany's jacket. Germany just sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, Italy, it's ok. There are no such things as ghosts."

"Maybe it's just Canada?" Canada interjected, grinning a smile that just screamed victory. America looked at his brother in pure horror.

"B-bro…! Y-you're Canada! Not me! I'm America!"

The whole roomed seemed to fade away, save for the two brothers. Canada's back was turned to America's, face hidden from view. But his shaking shoulders gave away his glee.

"Dude, this is not cool! I'm totally America and you know it!" America cried, his hands balling into fists.

Canada straightened up slowly, his chuckling subsiding for the moment.

"No, dear brother…"

Canada turned slowly, revealing his face- which was now identical to America's. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one pair showing glee, while the others showed nothing but pure fear.

"I am America. And you-"

Canada pointed at his brother, grinning like a Cheshire cat the entire time.

"Are Canada."

A large mirror appeared next to them, allowing America to glance at himself. OR rather, what he thought was himself. He was staring at himself, and yet…

"D-d-dude…This… This is so not… what… what's going on?" America shrieked, running a hand through his now long slightly curly pale blonde hair. His eyes staring back at him through the mirror were now a soft violet.

"Why am I YOU?"

"Because I am tired of being ignored, so I decided to become someone who wasn't!"

"Why me? How did you even do this? This is like… dude! This is Identity theft!" America screamed, his eyes never once leaving his reflection in the mirror.

"You stupid fool! I know all of your numbers! Social, credit, even your bank! I am now you, and there is nothing you can do! Muahahaha….MUHAHAHAHAH!"

"No…"

No…

No!

"NO!"

America sat up, then instantly regretted it as a horrible thumping in his head caused him to groan in agitation. He laid back down, trying to figure out where he was. Hero posters, dirty laundry, half eaten burger on the nightstand…

He was in his room!

"Oh man… Was… Was that just a dream?"

"Was what?"

America looked towards the door, seeing his brother standing there in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Dude… Mattie… What happened?"

"You were running around screaming about a new video game you got, and hit your head on a door when you opened it too fast. I brought you up here so you could rest. By the way –" Canada walked over to his bedside, carefully avoiding the laundry, and handed him some aspirin. "I thought you might have a headache, so take these."

"A-ah…" America said, his heart rate slowing down to normal. So it WAS just a dream. Thank god. Though now, he had to laugh. Of course Matthew would never do something as horrible as that. They were brothers!

"Thanks, bro! Now where's that video game? I was waiting forever for Dead monkey zombie sharks bloodbath III to come out!" America asked, bounding out of bed and heading for the door.

"Ah- In the living room on the coffee table, I think!" Canada answered, watching his brother race out of the room, his footsteps thunking against the stairs as he ran. Canada allowed a wistful smile to grace his features, before he pulled out a wallet from his sweatshirt.

"Hmm~ He keeps leaving this lying around. Someone could easily steal it and use it. Poor Alfred probably wouldn't even notice…" Canada mused, flicking through all of the cards and pieces of paper in it. His smile turned into a smirk, as he put the wallet back into his sweatshirt.

"Cause even Countries can have Identity theft~"

* * *

><p><strong>Evil canada is evil. <strong>

**gah, dont pay attention to this, i hate it! Leave it alone! Just... Just go! Go! Run away, simba, and never return!**

**... yes, i am watching lion king.**

**Lion king + 3D? **

**I died. So much win~**

**So there ya go Renji, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
